laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia
Sophia is Anton's deceased fiancée and Katia's late grandmother. Fifty years ago, she met and fell in love with Anton at one of Duke Herzen's parties, and soon afterward, she and him became engaged. She was the youngest daughter of another noble family of Folsense, which had wealth almost equal to the Herzen's. When she discovered she was pregnant with Anton's child, keeping it a secret, she fled Folsense, fearing for their baby's safety, because of the illness and death spreading across the town. She founded the village of Dropstone, and a year afterwards gave birth to a daughter (who married Mr Anderson and had Katia), living there for about fifty years, before passing away a year before the events of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. In the end, Anton found her letter in the Elysian box, which went like this: "My dear Anton, Are you well? I recieved your letter. Though I'd like nothing more than to see you again, I'm afraid I no longer have the strength to do so. You don't know how many times I've thought about you over the years. I often wonder if you hate me for what I did. Do you? When I decided to leave, I was carrying our child. I couldn't bear exposing that tiny life to such danger. I knew your father's position, and knew that you didn't have the option to leave with me. Even though I did the only thing I could, I'll always regret leaving you that way. But there's one bright spot in this sad story, and that is our lovely granddaughter Katia. My departure all those years ago gave you the chance to meet. Katia's mother died shortly after she was born, but Katia grew up strong and sweet just the same. She reminds me of you every time she smiles. With her around, I could never forget about you, even if I wanted to. You've been in my thoughts since the day we parted. And now, though my time here is drawing to a close, I like to think we'll meet again on the other side. The thought of seeing your face warms my heart. Be well and be happy, my dear Anton. Goodbye, but just for now. Your Sophia." Anton, with tears in his eyes, said that he wanted to be with Sophia after he read this letter, but before he did that, he needed to get to know someone else, first: Katia. He vows to spend his last years with her. There is one theory that Sophia may have died from finding the box. Being old, how could she have found the box while she was dying? The fact that the gas was present in the box and that it killed many people in Folsense, it could have been the reason that Sophia died too, since she hadn't been exposed to it for a long time, and she was old when she found it. Images Image:PL2Profile09.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box Sophia_und_Anthony.png|Sophia and Anton de:Sophia Category:Characters